Sevvikins
by Princess Ducky
Summary: A Conversation. Fred and George. A Prank. A detention. A Pink Thong. Snape. Tralawney. Pet Names. Embarrassment. What could this all mean? Read and Find out.


_Disclaimer:__ We does not own and we does not make any profit from this,_

_AN: __This story came about by a txt conversation between chaucolai and myself. I have to give some credit to chaucolai for coming up with the lines and betaing, which really helped a lot. (Thanks to the totally magnificently awesome chaucolai.)- Stuff in brackets from her. Really got to stop the beta from touching the author's notes._

_Enjoy, Princess Ducky_

*********************************************************

"Harry, that's not very nice, Professor McGonagall is not called Minnie,"

"Come on Hermione, you have to admit that's a little bit funny,"

"Not at all Ronald. If you must know...."

"Ok Hermione we get it, we don't need a lecture… but come on, what about Sevviekins?"

Hermione let out a little giggle, "Fine, that one is quite funny,"

"See, Harry, we have finally corrupted her!"

"You have NOT corrupted me Ronald!"

*********************************************************

In the corner, giggling quietly Fred and George ran away, fully knowing how Hermione got when she was in full lecturing mode…

"I kind of feel sorry for Harry and Ron,"

"Yeah, but did you hear what they said?"

"Of course I did, but we have been calling McGonagall Minnie for ages, you know that,"

"NOT Minnie you nitwit, but Sevviekins!"

"Oh, that, we can have some fun with this don't you think Gred,"

"Yes we can, Forge… wait, I thought you were Gred?"

"How right you are Forge,"

"Lets go get our pranking stuff,"

"Lets go!"

*********************************************************

"And in other news Professor Grubbly is taking a 2 month leave of absence to get married to her fiancé Mr Plank,"

A polite round of applause broke out in the Great Hall after Dumbledore's announcement but not for long…

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

A girlish scream could be heard from down in the dungeons. The professors all stood up wands at the ready, and started to head towards the doors, yelling at the students to stay in their seats. However none of that was necessary, as the source of the scream came running into the hall, to the amusement of the students. Snape arrived, screaming into the hall with a complete makeover. His hair was washed and blonde, and he had a brilliantly done fake tan, his nails were painted (although not many saw this) and he was pulling his robes around him, desperately trying to hide the very pretty buttery yellow halter dress and fluro pink tights his body was adorned him.

Throughout all the whispers that followed, Alicia was heard saying, "Oh my gawd, Angie, that's my dress! The one that went missing last week!"

A deathly silence followed this, until Fred and George couldn't contain their laughter anymore and burst out with almost hysterical laughter. This set off Colin Creevy, who started snapping photos with his camera and by the time he had finished everyone who wasn't a Slytherin was laughing, even Professor McGonagall.

"Albus," Snape ground out between his teeth, "Turn me back to my normal attire, NOW!"

Dumbledore then proceeded to try every counter spell he knew on Snape, but nothing worked (he even added in some Flipendos for fun, but this did nothing but to annoy him further). In fact the only thing that changed was Snape now had a sign round his neck.

Someone read out, "Tonight's entertainment was brought to you by Gred and Forge Weasley."

Snape turned around and yelled at the twins, "My office, NOW"

"What ever you say Sevviekins!"

Snape just turned redder.

******************************************

_Later that Night:_

"Finished cleaning your cauldrons Professor Sevviekins."

Snape saw red.  
"They had better be cleaned well. Now go and write this on the blackboard one hundred times."

"I must not call Professor Snape Sevviekins unless I know him intimately enough to be justified in this sweet address," Snape read to them.

Fred and George just stood there looking at each other,

"What are you waiting for? GET TO IT!"

The twins quickly sat down and started writing.

They had not been writing for long when there was a knock on the door.

"Sevviekins," They heard someone call out; "Are you there?"

"Coming," He called back.

Fred and George watched out of the corner of their eyes as Snape turned bright red and opened the door. They could not see who he was talking to but they could hear him.

"Not now, I have those weasel twins with me doing their detention."

"But Sevvie," a spacey voice called back, "I need that pink thong you borrowed from me last night."

"Fine, but be quick."

Fred and George quickly turned back to their lines as Snape walked into the room followed by… Trelawney?

The twins pretended to write some more lines as Snape showed Trelawney into his private rooms, she did whatever she wanted and he showed her out.

"You're not going send me away without my kiss are you?"

Snape reluctantly gave her a short peck, but she grabbed him and pulled him into a more passionate kiss.

"See you later Sevviekins," Trelawney called in that mystic voice of hers.

Snape turned to the twins who were barely containing their laughter.

"What's going on between the two of you?" Fred asked, as George was rolling around on the floor.

"If I told you that then I would have to kill you, but the meddling old coot won't allow that, so I will have to do the next best thing… OBLIVIATE!"

**************************************************

Ten minutes later Fred and George walked out of detention with aching hands.

"I feel like I have forgotten something Gred,"

"So do I Forge,"

"Never mind,"

And they walked off.

Behind them hiding in the shadows someone whispered,

"My work here is done,"

The shadow then turned and headed to the north tower.

************************************************

THE END

*********************************************************

_A/N 2 __Please R/R, Free coolies paied for by me from chaucolai so she won't try and get you guys to pay so I won't get sued (yeah, but if I'm paying for coolies… oh what, it's supposed to be _cookies paid for by me_… lovely typing. Can I steal this laptop?) NO and our readers don't need to know about your problems so anyway guys, Please R/R. (:D)_


End file.
